


A Sinkhole In The Heart

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read, Papa Kukui, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and all of Alola fucking knows it before Kukui himself, i'm in no way sorry, it's just very protective Professor, this comes from a headcanon on my Tumblr, this dived right into some petty angst, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Professor Kukui is a Teacher at the Pokémon School along with being THE Alolan’s main Professor.It took him 1 month and 2 weeks before he found out the whole island of Melemele and all 3 Kahunas referred to Ash as “His Boy,” and “Kukui’s Boy,” behind his back.It was actually Anela of all people that slipped up in using the little ‘title’ that all of Melemele and the Kahunas unanimously agreed to bestowed upon Ash.The rest of the day went down hill after he found out.





	A Sinkhole In The Heart

Kukui was looking for Ash everywhere, the kid forgot his backpack at the house and the Professor knew he was going to hang out around the lab area by the surrounding beaches so he texted Ash that he could get his backpack there, but no such luck. Ash was a no show even after Kukui had called his phone several times, so the kids backpack was still with him and he was now scouring the Island looking for him and the rest of his friends. 

It was an uneventful search until he came to the market place and asked Anela if Ash passed by at all in the past 2 hours and if she did see him, where the little human Poochyena went. 

“Oh! _your boy_ was searching around for your lab, he didn’t know where it was and dragged all the rest of your students searching for it since his phone had died,“ she replied while handing Kukui a fruit from her stand to eat. he was about to bite into it when the first set of words registered in his brain. 

“Ash isn’t-” Kukui started to say before he felt something hit the back of his right knee and his leg automatically gave out, he stumbled a little and looked down to see Rockruf absolutely panicking.

“Oh thank Arceus- Professor!” Lana’s voiced echoed down the whole venue from the shear volume her voice was at. 

Kukui did not at all like how scared she sounded, scooping up a wiggling Rockruf he faced Lana and a lanky teen with blue hair and a similar symbol on his shirt, but that didn’t matter when he saw tears in the blue girls eyes. “What’s wrong?” he demanded, dreading the answer to come. 

“Ash and a girl got trapped in a sink hole and there’s no one in the nearby police station! “ Lana rambled, breathing hard from her run as the teen beside her motioned in agreement as he was still bent over his knees. 

“Oh fucking-” Kukui gasped as he lurched forward, wanting to run where Ash is at the moment but he can’t he has two kids in front of him. “Okay, have you tired calling the police station? “he asked, his shoulder slumping as Lana shook her head in a no gesture. “uh, just lead me while i call them.”

On the way there Kukui was running behind the two kids and Ash’s Rockruf as he frantically told Officer Jenny over the phone what the hell was going down. the sink hole was a good three miles away from the venue and was near a side of a mountain, he could see it now and his stomach clenched in fear as he saw how the hole got bigger and bigger the closer they got to it. 

“Oh thank fucking Arcues!” Lana cried out, and Kukui was in agreement -even though she’s to young to cuss, but that’s a comment for later when there _isn’t _two young lives on the line.

Up in front of them on the dirt road was first respondents, paramedic, a damn fucking helicopter and several police cars. 

“Officer Jenny!” Kukui yelled, immediately getting the woman’s attention, Lana ripped forward in front of them and into Mallow’s open arm’s. “how’s it looking?” Kukui panted, Rockruf circling his feet while whining and pawing at his pant legs, the woman winced and motioned to the paramedic’s. 

There was a teenage girl with pink hair covered in dirt and wound’s that was getting treated but he could see Ash anywhere. 

“_Your boy_ is still trapped in the sink whole, he was very determined to get the girl out first even though he was hurt the most from just the looks of it, “ Officer Jenny stated with a pained wince as she watched one of her men get lowered even more into the whole. “He’s pretty deep in there, if it wasn’t for your call we wouldn’t have known at all.”

He didn’t dare answer as he held his breath as he watched and waited for the man to pull out his kid from the hole. there was voiced but that was back ground as he saw the rope lift up. 

And soon enough the man came out clutching Ash in his arms. the poor boy was almost a complete brown color all over besides the obvious gashes on his legs and arms. 

His breath left his lungs as they touch the ground and he lurched once more to run over and take Ash from the man’s arms. but he was stopped by a burly arm, looking up he saw it was his Kahuna. 

“_Your boy_ is in good hands my friend, “ Hala whispered and something unintelligible slipped from his lips as he was pulled into a very short hug before he was let go and pushed towards the rest of his students who looked in different stages of fear and most of them were still crying. 

Kiawe had Sophocles in a death hug as the younger boy was out right sobbing, Lana and Lillie were the same as they huddled at Mallow’s side. 

He took a deep breath before going to help the rest of his class. 

\---

Kukui always hated hospitals, he lost his angelic mother here at the same one before he left for his Kanto journey and away from his abusive uncle’s and Aunt’s. and he might lose Ash as well. 

The Doctor informed him that Ash could easily slip into a _very_ long coma if they weren’t careful and Kukui had felt bile start to slowly rise in his throat as the woman continued. 

Three broken ribs, left forearm fractured, right leg broken and both ankles in some way twisted. his head had also gotten hit as he helped the girl into the rescuers arm’s first before he slid back deeper into the hole. 

He was given this news three day’s ago and today was the day visitors were welcomed to come see him. he had kept the update from his students and he felt extremely guilty for that since they haven’t been able to work or study on anything the whole while Ash was still in the hospital. He just didn’t want Ash to get bombarded by so many people at once. The only other person to know is his Kahuna and Officer jenny. but that wasn’t to important to him right now. 

“Professor Kukui?” a nurse called out and the man stood up, “ This way please, “ the nurse ushered him through busy hallways and into the room one hundred thirteen.

Thanking her before shutting the door lightly he made his way over to the bed, he knew Ash was eighteen years old but the kid looked to small in the bed, Kukui pulled a chair up closer to the hospital bed and pulled out his phone to fend off some of his coworkers incessant text’s about the boy next to him. one of his hands was laying on the bed, more to keep Kukui in the moment than anything else. 

It wasn’t until five paragraph’s typed up and sent to Kahuna Olivia - because that woman loves nothing more than to be thorough with her questioning - that he felt a hand slowly shift over his own. looking up he caught Ash struggling to deal with the light, setting his phone down on a stand near by he shifted himself so he could hover his now free hand to block some of the bright light shining into Ash’s eyes. 

“P...Professor?” Ash’s groggy voice questioned, the teen smacked his lips like his mouth wasn’t working right. “Where am I?” he added and Kukui sighed next to him. 

“You’re in the hospital Ash, a sinkhole caught you and another teen skull grunt in it and you helped her out before you let yourself get help, “ Kukui stated, and he chuckled as Ash’s face scrunched up adorable. 

“I rmeber now,” he mumbled, unaware that Kukui’s hand that was no longer being grasped by Ash had hit the call button for a nurse or doctor. 

“Can you stay awake a little longer Ash? the Doctor is coming,” Kukui asked, keeping his volume level low as Ash’s head was probably still reeling and everything. getting a hum of agreement they lapsed into some awkward silence. 

That is until Ash dropped a conversation bomb on Kukui that he really wasn’t ready for. 

“Some people are callin’ me your kid,” Ash spoke out of no where, caching Kukui in a slight state of shock. the teen’s eyes were closed again and thank Arcues because Kukui made a panic face that did not begin to express the ‘mayday’ single going off in his brain. 

“I... noticed,” The adult lied, coughing into an elbow to hide his small nervous laughter. 

“How do you feel about that?” Ash’s tone was nonchalant, but the adult caught his hand movements that were gripping the covers before releasing them and doing it again.

“Fell about what?” Stop fucking stalling time Kukui, use your big boy pants like you did during your mothers funeral.

“People Referring to me as your son,” Ash clarified, taking a deep breath after. 

“well.. “ Kukui paused to really take stock in the moment, he never really did tell Anela that he _doesn’t_ think of Ash like a son - or more like he didn’t _get _to - and it seem’s to everyone else on the island that they already act like a father son duo. 

Ash lives in his loft in his house, the always usually eat dinner and breakfast together and sometimes lunch if it’s on a weekend. they go groceries shopping and Kukui was currently teaching Ash what to get and why. he had sat and watch Ash train his Pokemon in so many different ways and Ash had taught him to think outside of the box during a trainer battle. If he really analyzed all the proof in front of him, yeah... Ash is practically like his son. 

“I don’t mind it at all Ash,” Kukui couldn't help but smile a little as Ash melted slightly, like he had lifted a ton of weight off the teens shoulders. 

There came a knock on the door and a Doctor came in, Kukui tired to excused himself so that the Doctor could talk to Ash when there was a hand on his again.

“You’ll come back right?” he asked and Kukui couldn’t help but to wrap this kid in so many fucking blankets from the vulnerable look he gave his teacher. 

“Of Course,” and he meant it to with all his heart. 

“Thank’s dad,” was the last sentence he heard from Ash when the Doctor ushered him out. 

To say he was shocked again was an understatement, his mind had gone blue screen of death on him. But it rebooted when he got a text from Olivia in the chat he was in with the other two Kahunas. 

Kukui payed it no mind as he walked out of the hospital to go by the venue and grab some sunflowers that he saw at a stand before the incident. 

Kukui now had a son to take care of and brighten his day. 

**Author's Note:**

> come rage at/with me on my tumblr, alolanrain.


End file.
